Rain
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: It's a rainy day in Soul Society and Honoka Yamzaki is stuck in the storm with no where to go! Bit what happens when she comes the 3rd Division's Captain? (PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME BY THIS STORY! No flames either please) Slight GinXOC. Thank you.


Honoka ran through the rain as fast as she could. Seimei gave her permission to use her side of the Zanpaktou as an Umbrella but it wasn't working out that well. Honoka was far from home and needed shelter. She looked around and saw a roof that was great shelter. She ran over as Seimeireko-da disappeared. Unfortunately, she slipped on some mud and crashed into the building. "Owwww…" She whined, rubbing her forehead as her hakama got all muddy and a little blood fell down from her finger.. She lifted herself up and looked at her uniform. The bottom was all muddy from landing on the ground and her arms had a little mud as well. She sighed and looked at her surroundings. Footsteps were slightly heard but were drowned out from the rain. She groaned as her forehead hurt even more. She switched her hands to cover the wound. "Hono-chan?" A male voice called from a distance.

Ichimaru Gin came up from behind the hurt Honoka. "I-Ichimaru?" She turned around facing the Captain. She didn't bow like others would, instead she just faced the other way, ignoring the "Fox-faced bastard". "I'm hurt, Hono-chan." He whimpered. Fake. "Thanks for the concern but I'm fine." The younger stated rather coldly. "I'll be going now." She said and took a step forward but Ichimaru covered her eyes with his left hand. "In this weather. Now tha' ain't gonna be done~" He purred. "Is that so? And why not, may add." Honoka hissed. She was going to continue when Ichimaru placed his right hand over her mouth. "Yer stayin' here, Hono-chan~" And with that, Ichimaru grabbed the female's arm and began to drag her to his "barracks".

Honoka was pushed inside, the door shut behind her. Ichimaru went to grab something and Honoka just stood there, dripping wet.

The captain soon came back and tossed her a towel and clothing. "Go change in my room." He ordered. Honoka nodded and nearly ran to the room. She didn't like changing in front of others, even if she had bandages covering her entire body. Honoka looked down at the clothing and noticed that it was just a very long white sweater. She dried off and changed, coming out to see that Ichimaru stripped a bit too. He was only in his hakama. Honoka sneezed, letting the Captain know of her pressance. Ichimaru turned his head and saw Honoka. "Ya look cute, Hono-chan~" He purred. Her slightly pale skin lit up in the face area ever so slightly. Honoka sat down where she was, the door still open. The Captain pouted. Honoka looked out a window in Ichimaru's room. Still raining… She felt something touch her knee and looked to see Ichimaru's fingers on it. Once again, her pale face began painted in the slightest sings of color. "C'mon, Hono-chan. Sit wit' me by the fire." He "begged". Honoka looked over to where Ichimaru was once sitting. A fire was crackling in the huge dent in the wall. It was mocking her. She sneezed.

Ichimaru and Honoka were sitting in front of the fire, Honoka still keeping her distance from the both of them. She sneezed again. "Hono-chan, how long have ya been in the rain?" "About two to three hours." Ichimaru frowned as he finished the bandages on her forehead. "Why?" Honoka narrowed her eye. "I should really go." She tried to get up but the Captain grabbed her shoulder. Honoka's eye narrowed again, her pupil almost disappearing while the other one still remained for her other eye kept closed for reasons unknown. Ichimaru looked at her eye and noticed the pain that was clearly showing. He let go. "Do you not know the purpose of bandages?!" She yelled. Ichimaru sighed. He forgot that her shoulders were hurt very badly and so were other parts of Honoka's body. Ichimaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to the floor.

Honoka shifted around a bit but was not allowed to leave the Captain's lap. "Now, why were ya in the rain so long?" Ichimaru asked once again. Honoka was silent, looking away. "I had a fight." She muttered. Ichimaru made a circle with his hand, telling her to continue. "With Akiyo." She added. Honoka sneezed as Ichimaru put his "Captain's Cloak", as Honoka called it, around her shoulders. "Ya wanna stay here for the night?" Ichimaru asked. Honoka nodded slightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I bet Aki-Akiyo nevers wants to s-see me again." She cried. Ichimaru tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. "I-I'm sorry. Once my tears come out they keep coming." She whimpered. "Oh really~" Ichimaru flipped Honoka's position so she was facing the Captain, but still in his lap. "What are you-" Honoka was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against hers, his hands grabbing her wrists.

Honoka was so confused that she couldn't think. Her tears stopped for they couldn't even tell what was going on either. She closed her eye. The warmth she was feeling was like nothing she had ever felt. Her body was usually cold even on the sunniest days. This feeling felt so different, so…_comfy._ The Captain pulled back leaving Honoka breathless.

"You stopped cryin'." Ichimaru pointed out.Honoka nodded, her eye open and very wide. She lifted a hand and put it on Ichimaru's bare chest, making circles with it. Ichimaru watched ather hand stopped, time stopping with it. Ichimaru resumed time by gently grabbing the younger's wrist and "dragging" it to his face. He licked between the fingers and over the palm. Honoka whimpered as the wet muscle made contact with her parted bandages. She looked away, color painted over her cheeks. Gin looked at her, taking her chin in his hands. She looks up at him, one brown eye meeting pale blue ones. "I thought your eyes were red." Honoka wondered out-loud. "They are." The fox said. Honoka rolled her eye. Gin brushed away some bangs so he could see her closed eye. "Open." He commanded. Honoka hesitated for a bit but soon opened her eye. It was grey with the number zero as the pupil. Gin stared at Honoka's eye. Honoka noticed this and instantly closed her eye, looking away.

Gin took off the sweater he gave her to wear, leaving her in her bandages. "May I?" He teased. Honoka slowly nodded and watched as Gin took off the bandages that covered her shoulders, her chest and arms and everything below were still there though. However, scars, cuts, scratches, and burn marks could be seen marking the younger's body. Gin took one step forward and began to lick the burn marks, driving his tongue in burnt territory. Honoka had the need to scream. This pain was horrible. Gin's to his made a fresh hole in her skin, blood oozing out. Honoka began to moan. For some reason the hole in her skin didn't bother her, it was the pleasure that did. Gin began to lick the blood and re-wrap the bandages around her body. He then kissed the younger, tongue invading mouth. Honoka nearly choked, her gown blood was in her mouth. Her blood tasted like poison in her mouth, about to kill once swallowed. But once she swallowed it, the after taste was wonderful. Honoka never understood why, even if she was in the 12th Division. Gin separated them, his hands holding her face as if she would die any second now.

It was now morning in the 3rd Division and Honoka and Ichimaru were walking to the 12th Division. "Hono-chan~ Come again sometime~" Ichimaru purred. "Maybe when it rains…Otherwise, no~" She retorted back, trying to ignore the pain in her hips.


End file.
